All things start with a step
by addison223
Summary: Swanqueen established. Magic Baby! First fic. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, please stop, you are overreacting." Regina yelled

"Overreacting! Overreacting! Regina you just asked me to have a baby!" Emma was trying to keep cool but honestly, who would have thought that would come out of Mayor Swan-Mills mouth. They had only been married for a few months. I'm not ready for this, am I?, she thought.

Regina was also trying to hide the hurt behind her voice she really wanted this and she didn't want Emma to squelch the opportunity for her. She had alway wanted another child after Henry it just wasn't in the cards for her. Emma was her savior in every way, shape, and form and after 5 years of being together she wouldn't change it for the world. She would be delighted to have a baby with her.

"Regina?"

"Yes."

"Is this really what you want?" Emma asked wearily.

"Yea Em, more than anything." Regina replied hastily.

"Ok."

"Ok? Emma if you don't want this, I don't wasn't to push you so please let me know if you don't because I would never make you do anything you don't want to do." Regina said. She just watched how Emma's mouthed twitched into a small genuine smile. A smile reserved for only her, she noted.

"Gina, baby, I know you would never force me into something that I didn't want and I appreciate that but sweetie I want to have your babies. I want them to have my hair and your perfect smile. I want them to have Henry's charm and his streak of mischief. I want this life with you. I love you."

Regina smiled and Emma love it whole-heartedly. Regina finally nodded the tears were flooding her eyes and she didn't trust her voice. She was pretty sure if she talked she would out right sob at the things her wife just said. She walked to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. "We're gonna have a baby!" She whispered. Emma smiled and kissed her temple. "We are having a baby" Emma exclaimed. She smiled and hugged Regina closer to her. She couldn't imagine a better ending to their story.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later

I'm pregnant. Holy shit. I can't believe it. Regina is going to be ecstatic. Emma sat with her back against the cool tile wall. She had just finished retching her breakfast. She had peed on three sticks and the all came back positive. She was feeling ill as of late and she just thought it was the stomach bug. It had been flu season after all.

Regina was at work and Emma had just enough time to clean herself up and start dinner before she came home. While Emma was busing herself around the kitchen she had failed to recognize the front door opening. Regina walked in and stood in the doorway enjoying the view of her wife in a t-shirt and her favorite tight jeans. Emma turned and she let out a tiny yelp.

"God, Regina you startled me!" Emma turned with her hand placed on her chest and she smiled. Emma could not believe she ended up with the beautiful Regina Mills. She had to be the luckiest woman on earth.

"Emma, dear, please don't yell. There is no need for that." Regina tried to remain steady but she failed and the reprimand went unheard when she suddenly had Emma's lips on hers. Regina loved her wife more than anything and she couldn't imagine a life without her in it. She was beautiful inside and out. She had the purest heart of anyone she had ever met.

Emma brought her hand to the bottom of the Mayer back and led her to the dinner table. Emma kissed Regina's temple and left to bring the food in. Emma was never a great cook but she could definitely hold her own. As soon as dinner was placed on the table Emma sat across from her wife.

"Regina, I have something to talk to you about." Emma said nervously. Her stomach was doing flip flops and she's decided that the dinner wasn't helping.

"Well dear, carry on." Regina said but when she looked up she realized that Emma looked as if she was going to be sick. That made her really nervous and she changed tone. "Emma what is it?"

"I think I need to go to the doctors." Emma replied as if it was suppose to be common knowledge as to what for.

"Are you sick?" Regina asked. Regina got up from her seat and she placed the back of her hand to the sheriff's forehead.

"Not exactly, I'm pregnant." Emma could have taken the air out of the room with the reply she received. The room fell completely silent and no one moved a muscle. Emma was trying to read Regina's face but she was failing to do so. She was starting to get nervous.

"Are you not happy? Is this not something you want anymore?" Emma needed to know what was going through her wife's mind.

"I'm happy." Regina said simply as she continued to leave the room.

Emma was so confused she thought this was what Regina wanted, it was her idea after all. Emma got out of her chair and tried to find her wife. Emma looked everywhere and she finally found her wife in her study. She could hear the muffled cries behind the closed door. She finally walked in gently and placed her hand on her wife's shoulder.

Regina turned to look at her wife and she saw nothing but complete love for her. Regina couldn't admit it but she was scared. She was scared that Henry wouldn't be happy and she was scared that Emma would be mad after she told her what she wanted.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked as she sat next to her wife on the chair.

"Yes, no, I don't know." She replied as if she didn't even know herself.

"Are you sure you're happy because this doesn't seem like the face of a happy person."

"I know you may think I'm unhappy but that's not it. I wanted to be the one to have the baby and I know that makes me selfish and I know that makes me a bad person. I'm sorry." Regina said.

"Baby honestly, I thought it would be you too. I know you wanted this and it doesn't make you a bad person. You deserve the world and if I am the one to give it to you then so be it." Emma smiled as she held her wife close to her.

"I am really happy. I will love this baby with all of my heart, you know that right Em?"

"I do know that and I love you with all of my heart."

"Ditto." Regina said simply


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home" Henry yelled as he entered the mansion. When he received no reply he went searching through the house for his mothers. He checked the upstairs first but when he still didn't find them he began to worry. It was 6:30 a.m. on a Sunday. He always got dropped off at this time. He loved spending time with his grandparents but he really enjoyed coming home to his mothers on Sunday mornings.

He walked down the stairs when he heard a soft grunt. He knew which room the sound came from and he walked towards it. The sound came from the downstairs bathroom. He slowly raised his clenched fist to the door but he stopped when he heard something intriguing.

"We have to tell him Emma. He's gonna find out eventually, especially if you keep puking like this." Regina used her motherly tone on her.

"I'm not ready yet. Can we just wait for a while? Emma whined.

"Emma you're having a baby. You're three months pregnant. He is going to find out eventually and I don't want him to find out from Ruby. She will be able to smell it on you right away. Do you want the whole town to know before your own son?" Regina said in a condescending tone. Emma was about to reply when she was interrupted but the door slamming upstairs.

"Henry's home." Regina said. Regina and Emma walked up the stairs and knocked on Henry's door before entering. They found him sitting on his bed reading a comic.

"Mom, you can come in but Emma can't." Emma flinched at the use of her real name because she had now become Ma. Regina looked at her wife and she saw the hurt that was plastered to her face. She looked Emma in the eye, silently communicating wether or not she should do as he asked. When she received a nod she continued forward as Emma left the room.

"What's up, Henry?" Regina asked.

"I'm mad at Emma."Henry practically yelled.

"Why, what has she done?" Regina implored. Henry has never been seriously mad at Emma before and she could tell that he meant what he was saying.

"She was trying to hide the fact that I was going to have a sibling. She didn't even want me to know. She already loves this baby more than me. I'm scared. I don't want it." Henry was on the verge of crying as he hugged his mom. "I don't want a sibling mommy."

The use of mommy had Regina second guessing her first plan. She didn't even know how Henry knew about the baby. She hugged Henry tight to her chest. "Emma and I love you so much and I don't ever want you to think that this baby will change anything we feel for you. You're our first kid and we love you more than anything. We will love you just as much as your new sibling. Emma was just scared when she said she wasn't ready to tell you. Honestly she is afraid of everything being taken away from her. Do you understand?"

"Why is she afraid about that? Nothing will happen will it?" Henry asked now concerned.

"No, she's just scared of her past. The last time she was pregnant she gave up the most important thing to her. You." Regina said, looking Henry square in the eye.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Regina asked and Henry nodded. "I was scared too. I was afraid of loving this baby but I realized that this baby is a good thing. I have always wanted you to have a sibling. I wanted you to have someone to play with and read to. You will make an awesome big brother and I want you to be happy."

"Thanks mom, I love you. And just so you know, you are and will be a great mom." Henry said and Regina teared up. She wiped her eyes and kissed Henry's head. He looked Regina in the eye and said, "Emma can come in now."

Regina got up from the side of the bed and walked into her bedroom. When she entered she found Emma sprawled over the length of the bed with her hand on her abdomen. Regina realized she was asleep. She looked so adorable, Regina couldn't help but smile. Regina walked to the edge of the bed and slowly started to gain Emma's attention. When Emma finally lifted her eyelids, she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

"Em, dear, Henry needs to speak with both of us." Regina laid her hand on top of Emma's. It happened to be the hand on Emma's stomach.

Emma finally rose from the bed with the help of Regina. They walked hand in hand into Henry's room. Emma saw Henry and smiled. She received a half smile. She sat at the edge of the bed. She still had a firm grasp of Regina's hand.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Emma asked. She was nervous and it was noticeable. Her knee bounced up and down and her hand hadn't left her wife's.

"I know about the baby and I want you to know that it's okay. I just hope you don't love this baby more than me." Emma thought she was gonna be sick. She looked in her wife's eyes seeking comfort.

"Oh buddy, I could never love this baby more then you." Emma lifted Henry's chin so he was looking at her. "I love you so much it hurts. You, this baby, and your mom are the best things that ever happened to me. You are and will always be my first born and I will love you forever and always. Don't ever forget that." Henry smiled and hugged both his moms tightly. Emma still hadn't let go of her wife's hand and she wasn't planning to anytime soon. She loved her family and she was excited for all the things to come. What she didn't realize is that she shouldn't get to comfortable because life is always unpredictable.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hear four heartbeats." Doctor Whale looked at the expectant mothers with a smile placed politely on his face. It was no secret he still held a small grudge.

"FOUR! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOUR?" Emma yelled. She was seconds away from a full blown panic attack. She held Regina's hand for dear life. She looked in her wives eyes and saw pure terror. She wasn't sure who was seeking comfort in who.

"Yes, four. Your heart beat and the three babies heartbeat. I'm announcing that you are officially carrying triplets. That's why you have been losing weight. You have been experiencing bad morning sickness and you can't hold anything down but that should change shortly. We will keep a closer eye on you due to carrying multiples. We will set you an appointment for two weeks from today. Congrats again and if you have any further questions you can call the office." He placed a set of pamphlets in their hands and he left the room with a nod.

"Did you just hear him. He said three babies. How is this even possible Regina? What are we going to do?" Emma was having a small freak out. All she could think was that her yellow bug would never fit all their kids. She just wanted to cry. Regina still hadn't spoke and Emma was starting to get nervous. "Regina, baby, look at me. Are you okay? I need you to speak to me. Please look at me. Are you listening to me?" Emma noticed that Regina's eyes were slowly filling with tears and she was now scared. Emma placed her right hand on her stomach. She didn't know whether it was to protect them or if she just needed their comfort.

"Yes, dear, I'm listening. I am so happy. Don't get me wrong I'm so nervous but I'm ecstatic. We made them. We made these miracles and I couldn't be happier about them." Regina finally chocked out she was so happy and scared she barely got the words out. She placed her hands in Emma's and looked her square in the eye and kissed her. They hugged and Regina whispered in Emma's ear. "Let's go home and tell our son" Regina smile through the tears.

"Okay" Emma finally said and she confirmed her answer with the nod of her blonde head.

The ride home was silent but not uncomfortably so. Regina drove while Emma stared out the window with a huge smile plastered to her face. She didn't think she could stop if she wanted to. They pulled in the driveway and Regina got out. She ran to the passenger side and opened the door for her pregnant wife. They entered the house and started yelling Henry's name. They finally found him sitting in the living room playing video games. They decided to just watch him from the doorway. He has grown and matured so much. They are so glad to be able to call him their son. They are going to have to make extra time for him. He's beautiful and they couldn't ask for a better son.

"Henry, can we talk to you for a sec?" The moms asked him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Henry paused his game and he looked to his moms for an answer. They smiled down to their son. They sat down on the couch and they pulled Henry from the floor so he was sitting between them. They kissed his forehead and held him close.

"We would like to tell you before we tell your grandparents. We still haven't told them Emma's pregnant but we still want you to be the first to know..." Regina went on and on. Emma stopped her by squeezing her hand.

"We're having triplets." Emma stated bluntly. She held Regina's and Henry's hands. She waited for what felt like forever until she received a reaction she wasn't quite expecting.

"Really?! I'm going to definitely have a brother now! It just means more chances to have the brother I've always wanted." Henry squeezed Emma as hard as he could. He was close to tears.

"Don't squeeze to hard Henry you're going to squish your brother if you do that." Regina stated. She couldn't help but smile at Henry when he smiled at the word brother.

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever and I can't wait to teach him everything. I'm going to teach him about my castle, fairytales, and just everything. I can't wait." Henry's smile lit up the whole entire room.

"Don't forget your other siblings. You're going to have three siblings now so we will need your help. They will love you just like your mom and I do. We're going to be a family of six now. Kind of like a mini Brady Bunch." Emma stated.

"That's right dear. We will need you. We only have two sets of arms and soon to be four kids so we will need as much help as we can get." Regina said.

"Can we go tell grandma and grandpa now?" Henry pulled his bottom lip down so far it almost hurt for the moms to look at him. "Fine, if that is what you would like. It is about time anyway." Regina said as she watched Emma silently agreeing with her. The sneer never left Regina's face. "This was going to end horribly", she thought. -–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

(The charming loft)

Emma breathed slowly and finally rose her hand to knock softly. *please don't be here* she thought. Regina put her hand on Emma's lower back and softly rubbed it. She wanted to offer silent support. Emma knocked again and that's when she heard it.

"We're coming! Just give us a second." It was Snow's voice. The door swung open and surprise was written all over Snow's face. She hadn't seen Emma in four months. She was so happy. Then she saw Regina and it faded. Quickly.

"Can we come in?" It was Henry's voice and Snow looked down and smiled.

"Emma and you are welcome to come in. Regina isn't." Snow said adding a few expressions to her face. She didn't like Regina. She had to be corrupting her daughter.

"If Regina isn't welcome we're not coming in. I haven't seen you in months and I can wait longer if you would like. I chose them like you asked and you're pissed about it. That's not right, you made me chose and I did. Just because I didn't choose the decision you wanted I'm still your daughter and I am sick of you treating my wife terrible. You didn't come to the wedding and that's fine but you should still treat Gina with respect. Is that to much to ask?" By the end of the speech Emma was full out yelling. She couldn't understand Snow right now and it hurt her deeply to think she wasn't enough. Regina grabbed Emma's hand. Henry grabbed Emma's belly. Charming entered the room as soon as he heard the yelling.

Snow saw Henry's move and noticed the small bump. "Obviously you didn't respect your wife enough to stay faithful to her." Snow said and Emma flinched. Now Emma was pissed and so was Regina. Charming couldn't help but give Snow a horrible look. Emma was about to respond but she was cut of by Regina.

Regina got right in Snow's face. "Don't you ever say that again. Emma and I love each other and those babies she's carrying are mine. Don't you ever put your daughter down again. Hate me all you want but leave Emma out of it. She's so sweet and she loves you. Although, I don't know why with how you're treating her. She's beautiful inside and out. We came here to tell you about the three new grandchildren you were going to get but that was clearly a mistake. We are leaving." Regina responded. Regina and Emma grabbed Henry's hand and turned to leave. Emma was silently crying and she turned to her mom and whispered, "I'm done."

They left. Snow couldn't believe what had just happened. She was going to get new grandchildren and she ruined it by saying something she didn't even mean. Charming gave her the dirtiest look. She knew Charming was on good terms with the Swan- Mills family. She couldn't help but feel like the biggest bitch. She needed to make things right. She ran down the stairs and pushed the door open screaming for her daughter.

When she finally got Emma's attention she stopped running. Emma turned to look at her mom and her and Henry stepped back on the sidewalk while Regina stayed back to give them some space. She was going to be there for her family whether or not Snow was happy about it. Emma finally was in front of her mom and she waited.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me. I will start to make amends. I will do better. If Regina makes you happy then I will accept her in the family. I'm sorry." Snow begged for Emma to forgive her.

"What you did was wrong grams. It wasn't nice and it isn't acceptable. My moms mean everything to me. My siblings are a happy thing and if you keep hurting them and my moms, I won't see you anymore. I will see gramps a lot like I already do but I won't see you." Henry basically ran to his mom for support. That's when Emma heard it. The thing that would surely kill her.

The car hit Regina and just kept going. It didn't stop. Emma ran to her wife. Regina was lying there and hurting and there was nothing she could do about it. "Henry, go get my dad." Emma yelled. "Regina, Gina, honey stay awake. Don't close your beautiful eyes. Come on. Don't die on me. I love you." Snow watched on as her daughter pleaded with the former Evil Queen.

"What happened?" Charming yelled as he ran over to Regina.

"She was hit by a car. Please save her Daddy." Emma pleaded. She looked so broken. Charming couldn't help but cry too.

"The ambulance will be here soon. I promise baby." Charming kissed Emma's temple.

The sirens were heard in the background. That's when everything went silent for Emma. All she saw was her wife's beautiful face growing paler and paler and she couldn't help but squeeze Regina tighter. "I love you baby, please don't leave me," Emma just cried till Charming came from behind and picked her crying figure up. She was broken.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy, Mom, please wake up. I miss you. Ma misses you. The babies want their mom back. I want you back. Please don't leave me. Please I love you." Henry pleaded. The tears just pooled down his puffy cheeks. Regina had been in the hospital for a week. The doctors said she should have been up three days ago. They said some take longer than others. She could wake up any minute, it just may take time. She was lucky she only had a broken arm and a concussion. It was a miracle.

"Henry, where's Emma?" Charming asked as he entered the door.

"She went to the bathroom." Henry said.

"Oh, alright. How are you holding up?" Charming saw the poor boy trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Fine." Both knew he was lying but neither said anything. "Gramps, do you think my mom is going to be okay?" Henry's eyes pleaded for David to just tell him the truth.

"I don't know buddy. I hope so." Minutes past by neither saying anything. Silence. That's all there was.

"Ma should be out by now." Henry walked up to the door and started knocking. "Ma can you hear me. Mumma are you alright? Emma, answer me." Henry yelled. That's what caught David's attention.

"Emma open the door. Open it or I'm going to break it in. You have three seconds." Charming just watched the door pleading for his daughter to open the door. "1…2…3, I'm coming in." Charming kicked the door in and his heart sunk. Emma was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Henry, go get a doctor." "Emma, honey, open your eyes. Henry can't have two sick moms. Come on, baby, please." A lone tears slipped down his face. He couldn't deal with this.

The doctors all ran in. Dr. Whale was the lead doctor and he ordered the other around. The medical jargon was thrown all around. They lifted Emma on a medical bed and rushed her to a separate room.

"Henry call Ruby and stay here with your mom. I'm going to stay with Emma. Can you do that?" When David received a nod from the younger Swan-Mills he left the room.

Ruby had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago and that left the small boy alone with his mom. He was scared and lonely. "Mom, I know you're sick but mom needs you. She needs you real bad. Your babies need you real bad. There was blood mom. You need to help her." Henry just laid his head down and let the tears fall. Eventually, he succumbed to sleep.

It was well after midnight when Regina noticed she felt different. She tried to open her eyes but they felt like boulders were holding them down. She knew someone was holding her hand so she gave it a quick squeeze.

Henry felt it. He felt his mom squeeze his hand. "Mom, are you up? Are you ok? Ma needs you. Please wake up." Henry didn't want this to be a figment of his imagination. He needed at least one healthy mom.

"I...I'm up." Regina said. Her throat was so dry. "Water." She said quietly. Henry quickly complied to his mother. He held her head up as she took a few sips. "Thanks, my little prince." Henry's smile couldn't be bigger.

"How do you feel? Do you need me to get a doctor?" Henry rambled on.

"I feel fine and no, I don't need a doctor. What happened? Where's your Ma?" Regina looked all around but she only saw Mrs. Lucas passed out in the corner. She missed her wife.

"You were hit by a car. It was really scary. I thought you were going to die." Henry looked so sad and broken Regina wanted to hold him and never let go.

"I'm fine now Henry. I didn't die. I love you to much to die." She brought his hand to her lips and planted a small kiss on his knuckle. "Where's your Ma?" She asked again. The look on his face said it was bad. "She wasn't hit by the car, was she Henry?" Regina was starting to panic and multiple machines were starting to beep.

"No, mom but she collapsed. There was blood mom. She collapsed in the bathroom and Gramps told me to call Ruby and stay with you. He hasn't been back to tell me anything and it's been two hours. I'm really worried, mom." Regina started to pull off all the wires she was connected to and it started to make loud noises from machines.

the loud sounds woke Ruby and the first thing she saw was Regina pulling cords and Henry trying to keep her in bed. "Regina what are you doing? Stay in bed."

"Stay in bed. STAY IN BED! My wife is hurt and you want me to sit here. Are you crazy, ." Regina grit out. She was pissed that Ruby was trying to keep her from her wife. What did the wolf know about marriage anyway. Emma needed her. She was going to her wife. "Please Ruby, take me to her please. I promise I'll be careful. I'll even ride in a wheelchair. Please, my babies, please." Regina pleaded and if that didn't affect Ruby the hurt and pleading eyes she was looking into would.

"Okay. Wait here for me and I'll go get a wheelchair." Ruby finally agreed. Ruby left and returned a few minutes with a wheelchair as promised. Ruby helped Regina in the wheelchair slowly and slowly started to push towards the room they took Emma to. Henry grabbed his Mom's hand and held for dear life.

They finally arrived to Emma's room and that's when they saw him. David was outside the room and he had been crying. "I'm sorry." Is all he said.

"Why, what happened? Is Emma alright? Tell me David." Regina yelled. When it became clear that she wasn't going to receive an answer she ignored him. She was passed worried and was now terrified. She ignored Ruby and she let go of Henry's hand and she rolled into the room of her wife. It was hard with a cast but she managed it. "Henry stay with your Grandfather." Regina said over her shoulder as she entered the doorway.

When Regina entered her heart broke. Emma was pale. Really pale. Her shoulders were shaking, her whole body was. She's crying. Regina rolled to the edge of the hospital bed. "Em" Regina whispered. Emma's whole body stiffened and she turned towards her wife. Regina's heart broke again when she saw Emma's face covered in tears. "Emma, what happened?"

"I...I'm so..ory, I'm so sorry." Emma finally got out. Emma broke then. She cried like she never cried before.

"What're you sorry for? What happened?"

"I lost our baby. It was my fault I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." Emma's face was covered in tears and snot and she could care less. She just wanted her baby back.

"The babies are gone? What happened?" Regina tried to get information from her broken wife but it was getting harder and harder.

"No, just one. Whale saved the other two. He said I lost the baby because I was so stressed and worked up over what happened to you. That my body overcompensated and that it could happen to anyone in my situation." Emma finally filled in the blanks. Regina's heart broke. She just sat there thinking about the laughs and smiles and first steps she wouldn't get to see their child do.

"Baby, I will never leave you. You are my best friend. I'm sorry we lost our baby but as he said, it could happen to anyone. If it's anybody's fault it's mine because I was hospitalized and you were upset about it. We may have lost our perfect baby but we have to stay calm and relaxed for the other children you're protecting." Regina placed her hand on Emma's stomach. Emma started to hyperventilate at her words.

"Em, baby, please calm down. It's okay. We're going to be okay. We can make it through this. Breathe. Just breathe." Regina tried to make her poor wife calm down before this got any worse. When she looked up she saw enter the room. The surprise was written on his face.

"Regina, what are you doing here? When did you wake up?" He was so confused why he wasn't notified about this.

"My wife needs me. I woke up an hour ago and Ruby brought me right here after Henry told me she was hospitalized. My first priority was Emma and our babies." Regina felt Emma flinch when she said "babies" but she didn't mention anything. Dr. Whale looked at them sympathetically but didn't say anything. He nodded.

"How are both of you feeling health wise?" He asked them.

"I'm sore but nothing to bad." Emma said quietly.

"My heads pounding but nothing I can't live with." Regina replied.

"Well the soreness should fade, Emma. The headache you have now will go away in a couple days and we'll give you some medication for it. I'm sorry for your loss. I'll check on you both later." With that he left the room.

Two days past and both mothers returned home with their son. Emma has been nearly silent for those days. Henry and Regina were really worried about her but didn't know how to fix it. Henry would try to help Emma as much as possible but she always refused kindly. She always gave Henry a smile but only Henry and that made Regina sad. They went to sleep that night as always but that morning something was different.

Emma was normal. She was acting strange."I'm going to work today guys." Emma stated and when she walked by her wife and son she dropped a small kiss to their foreheads.

"It's a little soon isn't it, Em?" Regina said delicately.

"No. I need to leave the house. I need to do something again. If I don't I will start crying and if I cry I'm not going to be able to stop. I have two other babies to take care of now, so I can't just be depressed. I have to be a good mom to Henry and our future kids so please just let me go to work. I promise I will only do paperwork." Emma just watched as her wife nodded and offered to drive her.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been weeks since Emma returned to work. She has been doing everything in her power to forget what had been taken from her. Regina has alowed her to throw herself into work up until recently. Emma has recently started complaining about being tired and sick. Regina was having none of that.

"Emma please slow down. you're tired. I can tell" Regina begged.

"I will after I finish this last document." Emma replied.

Regina leaned over Emma's document and started kissing her neck. she placed her lips delicately to Emma' throat and continued in a line to her ear. Emma moaned. She placed her hand on top off Emma's growing baby bump and that's when Emma stopped her. She always stopped any physical advances as soon as Regina made contact with her stomach.

"Stop. I don't want this." Emma whispered.

"Do you seriously not want this? Or is it that you dont want me doing this?" Regina placed both of her hands on Emma's growing belly and started to rub. Emma pulled her stomach away from reach.

"Please, please don't do that. I dont like that." Emma looked like she was about to cry. She got up and started to stomp up the stairs. There was a slam indicating that she went to her shared bedroom with her wife.

Regina slowly started to walk up the stairs. She stood outside her bedroom door and listened to her wife's sobbing. it was killing her inside to know that Emma was having this hard of a time. She slowly brought her fist up and knocked. "Come in." it was so quiet Regina berely heard it. Regina entered the room with some hesitence.

"I'm sorry." Regina said. "I shouldn't have done that." Regina looked at her wife waiting for her to yell at her or atleast walk away like she was known for. She placed her hand on Emma's back and genlty rubbed soothing circles.

"I'm scared." Emma whispered. it was so quiet that Regina asked her to repeat what she said. Emma reapeated what she said.

"Why are you scared?" Regina asked.

"I'm afaid of loving these babies and them being taken away from me, just like our other one. I love these babies so much and I cant imagine even the possibility of loving them more. I love them as much as I love Henry and thats saying something because I love him so much I cant even put it into words." Emma told her wife.

"I know what you're saying because it's the same for me. I love Henry, these Babies, and you with everything I am. I couldn't deal with losing our babies. If we pertend these babies aren't happening it will hurt our kids in the future. We need to cherish these babies because they are miracles and we need them in our life. They are our future and we need to love them and make sure they know that they are wanted. we cant live our lives in fear, we will only have missed opportunities. I don't want to live that way. I dont want my kids to live that way and more inportantly I dont want you to live that way." Regina could see the tears making there way down her loves face and she brought a thumb up to wipe them off before they could fall.

Emma gently sat up with the help of her wife. She slowly brought her lips to her wife's and she kissed her like she hasn't kissed her in months. Regina knew Emma couldn't express what she wanted in words so she used actions. It was perfect and just what Regina needed.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Dear"

-–-

The family had just finished dinner and was now spending time together in the livingroom. Regina was sitting on the couch snuggeled up with a good book. Emma and Henry were now Taking turns beating each other at a certain video game. Regina would look up occasionaly to see Henry and Emma trash talking each other. Regina couldn't help but smile and quietly laugh at her family. She loved them so much.

"Henry, your great, pregnant Mama, who birthed you might I add, is not suposed to lose. I am a sheriff. I should be better at shooting things." Emma was trying to get Henry to feel bad for her.

"Mama, I know all those things and I also know what you're trying to do. You want me to feel bad and get distracted enough so you can come out of the showdows and win. That's not happening." Henry was to smart for his own good. Henry ended up winning.

"Kid, that wasn't fair. I call for a rematch."Emma exclaimed.

"Anytme, Anyplace." Henry smartmoulthed back.

"As good as that sounds Em, its time for bed. It is a school night." Regina told them.

"Aww no fair!" Henry wined.

"Kid, it's fine, we will rematch tomorrow morning during breakfast if you hurry and go to bed. I will also tuck you in and read you any story you choose." Emma told him. His face lit up as bright as all the lights in the city.

"I will race you." Henry started up the stairs at a run.

"I'm not going to race you for another four and a half months. I'm not even going to attempt it until I am my normal size." Emma yelled after him.

"Aww, Why!" Henry yelled from the top of the stairs.

"You're siblings are why." Emma hollared.

Emma finally got off the floor of the livingroom. She walked over to where her wife sat and gave her a quick kiss. "I will be right down." She whispered into her wife's ear as she slowly started to walk towards Henry' room.

"Are you all settled in?" when she recieved a nod from her son she walked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you wanna lay down with me?" He slowly moved to make room for his pregnant mother.

"Are you sure I'll fit?" she joked.

"I will always make room for you." He smiled and she litteraly felt her heart melt in her chest. She positioned herself next to him and kissed the crown of his head.

" What story did you choose." she asked.

"It's not in a book. Its the story of when the Savior and the Queen got engaged." he leaned into the safety of his moms arms.

"Now that is an excellent story. Once upon a time there was a beautifuly sassy Queen and she had a hold of the Savior's heart. litteraly. She was holding the Savior's heart in her hands and she was looking at it with complete adoration. The savior had just asked the Queen to marry her. The Savior was showing her Queen how much she loved her. She gave the Queen her heart as a statement. The Savior told her Queen that her heart will always belong to the Queen." Emma looked over to Henry and saw that his eyes were slowly fluttering shut.

She slowly continued her story. About five minutes later she sharply inhaled, spooking Henry in the process. Emma's hand shot to her stomach. "Mama, whats wrong? Do you need me to get mom?" Henry was already half way off the bed before Emma gently grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"This isn't a bad thing, Henry." Emma said.

"It's not?" Henry asked.

"No, your sibings have just figured out how to make themselves known. they're kicking." Emma grabbed Henry's hand and placed it on the area that was just kicked. When one of the babies kicked in that spot, Henry's hand flew off the area so fast you would have thought he got burned.

"That was the babies? They kicked you. That's not very nice." Henry said.

"I don't mind. It means they're okay and they love us. You did the same thing when you were in my belly." Emma explained to him.

"I kicked you? Wow. No wonder you want me to let you win during video games." Henry tried to joke. she could tell he was trying to hide something.

"Hey I don't need you to let me win. I can win for myself." She smiled at him but she could tell he wanted to ask something. "Out with it?" she gently said.

"I know you told me that you weren't going to love these babies more but are you sure?" Henry asked quietly.

"Henry look at me. I love you so much it hurts and no I won't love these babies more then you. I love all my kids the same. You are my first born and that means I loved you first and the longest so just remember that. I Love you so much." She kissed his forehead. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. When they kicked she grabbed his chin and raised it so that he was looking at her in his eyes "And they love you too."

"Do you really think they will love me?" He asked.

"Are you kidding they already love you." She smiled and he smiled back. " Hey Hen, You wanna do me a favor?"

"What?" He asked. She whispered in his ear and he nodded frantically.

* * *

"MOM, MOM, MOM!" Henry yelled as loud as he could as he ran into the livingroom. Regina was jolted awake.

"What, Henry I was sleeping." she grumbled.

" Hurry Mom, Emma needs you. She made a sound and then she grabbd her stomach and, and Mom Hurry!" Henry yelled. He ran back up the stairs to his room while Regina was hot on his trails. When Regina entered the room with a scared look on her face she saw Henry and Emma look at each other before they broke out laughing.

"What is so funny, you two?" Regina inquired.

"Emma made me play a joke on you." Henry admitted.

"Did she now. Does she know that I can arrange for her to sleep on the couch, sore back and all." Regina stated.

"Gina I just thought you would want to feel your kids kick but if you dont want to that's fine. Henry and I will just feel them kick and you can sleep." Emma said with a smirk. she knew she would win this one and so did henry and he sat right next to Emma with an identical smirk.

Henry wanted to have some fun so he placed his hands on Emma's stomach and waited for the kick. When they kicked his face lit up. "Wow Mama, this feels so cool. does it hurt?"

"A little but not a lot." She said as she saw her wife's face transform into a smile.

"They're really kicking? Like you can feel them kick on the outside?" Regina asked.

"Yes, now come here and feel them." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her to the edge of the bed and then she placed Regina's hand on her stomach. When the baby kicked Regina started to cry. "Babe, why are you crying?" Emma Asked.

"I am just so glad that they are alive and okay. They are so sweet." Regina explained and then another small thump happened under Regina's hand.

"Me too, Babe. Me too." Emma smiled at her wife.

"Me Three. Don't forget me, Moms!" Henry said.

"No one could forget you." The mom's said in sync.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina had been sleeping when Emma accidently kicked her in her sleep. she heard wimpering and she awoke to see Emma clenching her pillow and a hard expression on her face. "No, don't. please stop. I'm sorry." Regina had known about Emma's past and it bothered her completely. She had known it wasn't easy for her wife but it never affected her as much until she heard her grown wife crying out in her sleep.

"Em, baby, wake up. you're okay. i'm here." Regina tried to soothe her wife. it had always been a difficult thing to do. Emma slowly awoke to her wifes soothing words.

"Hey." Emma said simply.

"Hey. Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" Regina asked gently. She never wanted to push her wife. Sahe didn't want to overwelm her wife when it wasn't needed. In reality she was worried the stress her wife was under would affect her babies and she needed to keep her wife calm.

"I think I'm okay, thanks." Emma whispered. her breathing finally was getting undercontrol. She layed one hand on her chest and the other on her growing stomach. She felt her baby move under her hand. She couldn't help the smile that occured on her face.

Regina noticed the smile. "What's happening?" She asked.

"The babies are kicking." she replied.

"That's because they know that their mom needs them." Regina said.

"That's certainly true. I do need them. They are the things that are keeping me going." She replied simply. She loved these babies with everything she had.

"Can I feel?" Regina asked quietly.

"YES! you can always feel. You never have to ask. You know that right?" Emma asked. Regina nodded but she looked down and suddenly found her sheets facinating. Emma saw the move and gently moved her wife's face up to look at her. "Gina, you know you can do that right? These babies are as much yours as they are mine. Just because I'm carrying them doesn't eliminate you as their mother. They will love you as much as they love me. They are a part of you and I wouldn't change that for the world. " Emma tried to reassure her wife.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you. I don't want to cross any boundaries. I dont want to make you uncomfortable but always touching your stomach." Regina whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure. The kids are yours too. I want you to feel comfortable showing your love to our kids. I want you to feel like you can touch me whenever you want. I know you wanted to carry our babies and it didn't work out as planned. I want you to have everything you ever wanted and I can say with all honesty I can't give you everything but I can always try to give you everything I have. These babies are something I have and I am happy to give them to you. I love you. I think your'e a beautiful person inside and out and all of our children, Henry included, are lucky to have a mother like you. I can't believe a woman like you fell for a woman like me. I love you. you are worthy of everything you have." Regina was in tears by the end of the speech. She couldn't believe she ended up with a woman so perfect and so good.

"I love you more than I can explain. You're perfect. I love you." Regina replied. She put her hand on her wife's stomach and she leaned over and kissed her wife on the tip of the nose. She heard a content sigh from beneath her. "Do you wanna talk about your nightmare now?"

"No. Not tonight anyway." Emma easily replied. She was ready to go back to bed so she layed down on her side. She felt Regina wrap her up in her arms.

"Okay. Not tonight. I love you Emma Swan-Mills." Regina whispered in her wife's ear.

"I love you Regina Swan-Mills." Regina moved her hands down so they had their babies in a protective hold.

"I love you Babies Swan- Mills's." Regina muttered in her sleepy voice.

"Me too." Emma put her hands directly on top of Regina's.

* * *

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful Queen and a stunning white knight and they hated each other. They slowly began to hate each other less. They always said there was a fine line between love and hate. They were a perfect example of this. They began to love each other and their favorite son, Henry was there for every moment of it." that's as far as he got before he heard his ma reprimand him. His hands never left Emma's stomach. She had been rocking in the rocking chair trying to calm her morning sickness when Henry came in and sat on the floor and told one of his favorite stories.

"Henry, Don't say that to your siblings." Emma chided. "one of them could be a boy and I don't want him thinking that I love you more. I love all of my kids equally."

"Do you really think one of them could be a boy?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Possibly. Maybe even two boys."Emma couldn't help but smile at the excited face Henry had.

"Do you want boys, girls, or one of each?" Henry smiled curiously at her.

"Um, I dont actually care as long as they're healthy and happy." Emma asked honestly. Regina, who had been watching the whole exchange from the doorway finaly walked in.

"What do you want mom?" Henry asked his other mom.

"Well I actually would like a girl but I would be happy either way." Regina also answered honestly.

"You want a girl. Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked.

"You never asked." She replied simply.

"You're right, I haven't. Why do you want a girl?"

"I want a girl because I already have Henry and I couldnt be happier but just imagine the cute dresses I could buy to dress her in. Henry probably wouldn't appreciate me putting him in dresses."

"You're right mom I wouldn't" Henry yelled out. Regina laughed at Henry's comment.

"See, the adorable dresses would be a waste for a baby boy. Baby dresses are so cute and so is the bedding and the colors and I just think girls are awesome." Regina winked at her wife.

"Ew, mom. I am in the room. Don't do gross things like that. You promised you would'nt do things like that in front of me." Henry said.

"Actually, We only promised we wouldn't do it in front of your friends. " Emma said. Regina slowly leaned over the rocking chair and kissed Emma on the lips. She loved making their son embarrased. She got a kick out of it.

"Mom's that's gross." Henry yelled but the smile he was trying to conceal was giving him away.

"Really, what about this?" Regina asked.

"What about what?" Hanry asked but before he knew it Regina was attacking him with kisses. she started tickling him.

"Mom stop I'm going to pee myself. Ma help me!" Henry yelled as he was squirming on the floor. When he looked up he noticed that his ma wasn't there. "Mom stop, Ma Isn't here." that got Regina's attention quickly and she was off their son in an instant. She ran around the top floor looking for her wife. When she entered her room she heard familiar sounds coming from their joint bathroom.

"Em, are you okay?" Regina asked through the door.

"Yeah, I will be in a second. Just give me a couple minutes. bleeh!" Emma was throwing up and it hadn't been the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. Whale said it may continue the length of her pregnancy. It had lessened a great deal since the beginning of the pregnancy but it was still happening.

Regina entered the bathroom and she saw Emma on her knees with her head in the toilet. She always felt terrible. She walked up behind her wife and grabbed her wife's long hair and held it. She couldn't do much but she could be there and support her wife. When Emma was finally done expelling her breakfast she slowly rose from the position she was in. Regina was quik to help her love up and get her a glass of water.

"thanks, I needed this." Emma couldn't help but be greatful for her wife. Henry came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"I am sorry the babies are making you sick, mumma." Henry said. Emma's heart melted. Her son was so thoughtful and she couldn't ask for a sweeter more considerate child.

"it's not your fault kid. The babies are just growing. " Emma said. Regina nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm still sorry,"

"Aww kid, thanks. I love you." Emma said.

"I love you too.

* * *

That night when Regina and Emma were sleeping the phone rang. "Hello." Emma grumbled into the phone. Regina slowly woke up when she heard Emma talking to someone on the phone.

"Okay. I will be there." Emma got up from the bed but stopped when she heard her wife speak.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina asked after she looked at the alarm clock revealing the time to be 5:14 in the morning.

"There is a disturbance at Granny's and I was called in to determain what it is."

"I dont think so. It could be Dangerous."

"Regina, It's StoryBrook. Nothing happens here. I will have my gun. I will be home for breakfast. I promise. I Love you." Emma said.

"Fine, I love you too. I expect you to be home for breakfast. " She kissed Emma and turned in bed trying to get comfortable. She then heard the door close and lock downstairs indicating that Emma had left.

Hours past and Breakfast had passed too. She had been calling and calling her wife. she hadn't gotten an answer and she was just about to leave to go find her when her phone rang. She looked down at her phones screen to indicate who was calling, when the phe indicated Emma Was calling she picked up the phone.

" Where are you Emma? You promised you would be home for breakfast. I can't believe you have been ignoring my calls. Are you going to answer me?" Regina yelled in the phone.

"Emma's not here right now but I'm here, your Majesty. Long time no see. I'm going to take everything you took from me. Oh by the way it's Owen. " there was a loud moan in the back that sounded just like Emma. " Im going to take everything from you. Starting with your pregnant wife." *Scream* " I left her in the middle of Granny's. Have fun with my surprise your Majesty."

"Please Owen dont hurt her. she didn't do anything to you she is an innocent. She is the best person I have ever met. hurt me instead." Regina tried pleading with him.

"She isn't innocent. She loves you. anyone who can love the Evil Queen is not innocent. She will get what she deserves. Don't worry I wont hurt her, physically anyway. " Owen laughed and hung up.

When Regina realized he hung up she teleported into Granny's and she saw her wife laying on the ground. "Baby wake up. Open your eyes, come on Em, Wake up. I love you." Emma slowly opened her eyes. She quickly frowned.

"Whats going on? Regina What happened?"

"Em, Baby its okay. I promise. I will take you to the hospital." tears were slowly running down her cheeks.

"Why did you just call me baby. Regina whats going on? why did you call me Em and not Miss Swan?" Emma asked.

"Emma look at me. What's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is the curse breaking." Emma replied she didn't have any clue what was going on.

"Emma that was three years ago." Regina was crying and harder now.

"Are you serious! What have I missed. Where is Henry? You poisened him. you tried to kill him" Emma was freaking out.

"He's at school just like everyday. That was years ago and I appologised for that." Regina looked so hurt.

"What happened? you never answered my question."

"You were hurt by a man named Owen because he thought if he hurt you it would hurt me."

"Why would he think that. You dont even like me." Emma replied.

"Well thats not exactly true. I kinda, you know...love you." Regina whispered.

"You love me? now I know I'm going crazy."

"you're not going crazy. We are married and we are expecting two beautiful babies and Henry is so happy."

"If that is true then why aren't you pregnant?" Emma asked.

"Because you're carrying our babies." Regina said and noticed how Emma changed completely. Emma slowly looked down and noticed that her stomach was rounder and bigger and when she placed her hand on her stomach she noticed the wedding ring on her finger.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma yelled and passed out. When Emma passed out Regina teleported them to a hospital and she had Whale admit them and check her very confused wife.


End file.
